


The Five Senses of the SCU

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of drabbles for the Five Senses Challenge on Paint It Red Forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch – Patrick Jane

Human beings are open books to him. Mostly it's about details – a flash of guilt across a suspect's face, someone's pupils dilating as they see what they want, or the nervous fidgeting of a liar.

He can read people better when he's able to touch them though. It's pretty much like a blind man's fingers on Braille.

Increasing pulse rate is a telltale sign that the other person has something to hide for whatever reason. He's been practicing with Lisbon for years now, and he can always tell when she's lying.

Like when she says she hates him, for instance.


	2. Sound – Teresa Lisbon

All of her life she's had to listen to other people.

Her father. Her younger brothers. Murder victims' relatives. Suspects.

She's learned to read between the lines and pay attention to subtler things. Leaving body language aside, different tones of voice convey quite different messages.

Of course it's easier with some people, while others are pretty difficult to read.

Patrick Jane surely belongs to the latter.

He actually uses his voice as a tool – or a weapon under certain circumstances.

Even Jane is only human though. She's heard his voice break on occasion, and that always hurts her a little.


	3. Sight – Kimball Cho

Cho is a man of few words, but he definitely watches a lot. Being quiet doesn't mean you don't notice what happens around you – you're just loath to share it with other people.

He was able to pinpoint the exact moment when Rigsby and Van Pelt started sleeping together; furtive glances tell you a lot if only you pay attention.

The same applies to Lisbon. He can always tell when she's upset for some reason, and most of times he also knows who's to blame for it.

Even Jane's mask slips at times, but that's a bit trickier to see.


	4. Smell – Grace Van Pelt

Ever since her childhood all her memories are linked to the sense of smell. She still recalls the scent of hay at her grandparents' farm, though both of them died before she was five.

One of her fondest memories is the way Wayne smelled in the morning as he woke up beside her. While the fragrance of Craig's cologne will probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

Today as she passes by Jane's couch she's surprised to smell a hint of cinnamon hovering about him.

She can't help smiling. She's happy for Lisbon as a matter of fact.


	5. Taste – Wayne Rigsby

It's no secret that Rigsby is rather partial to food. He isn't very picky about what he eats, as long as it tastes good.

Pizza is definitely one of his favorites, even more so if it's case-closed pizza. There's a different flavor about it, though he can't quite explain this.

Maybe it's because the bad guys have been brought to justice and they're finally allowed to relax, if only for a while.

And yet it seems that hot cocoa tastes better than pizza of late – ever since he began sharing a mug of it with his son in the morning.


End file.
